Karamaru's Story
by Digiking
Summary: Badbird's Life story told from his point of view. Note: I use the japanese names of the Pizza Cats.


Karamaru's Story

There I was. Standing in the center aisle. This was the day.I was going to marry the girl I loved the most.I've been promising her for so long. Now it can finally happen. Ever since we were kids I've been promising Carla I would marry her.But when we grew up I couldn't fullfill that wish, because I've been working for Koon-no-Kami and Gennaersai as the captain of the Karakara ninjas.But now they are gone. Thanks to the Nyankey. I remember being in the great Catatonic with Yattaro and destroying the comet from destroying Edoropolis.Speaking of Yattaro he happened to be at my wedding just then.

There he was on the groom's side along with Sukashi, Pururon, and Otama. It's kinda funny actually. Yattaro and I were the worst of enemies.Now he is willing to _die_ for me. We've had many battles and bad disputes. Now it's like nothing else matters.

*Now we switch to the past to Karamaru's past.:)*

Carla and I were playing in the meadow. We were about 5 then.

"Kary, did your father come back yet?" asked Carla.

"No not yet, and don't call me Kary. It's Karamato" ( maru is japanese for captain. Karamaru isn't a captain yet so I added "mato" after Kara.:( )

"Sorry, but Kary is so kawaii."

"I don't wanna be kawaii."

"I think you're kawaii."

"Huh?"

"Karamato! Time to come inside! It's 5:00 already!" called my mom.

"Coming! See you tommarow Carla." I wave good-bye to her and run home. We lived in a small house then. Not very big. It's better than living in a box anyway. I went inside and found my mother fixing dinner.My father had been away for about a year. I often wondered what happened to him. My mom had dinner ready. We sat at the dinner table and ate in silence. The television wasn't even on. This was totally not right. My mother and I always had lively conversations at dinner table. Either that or watch the TV. A bad feeling was welling up inside me. I am not one to be introvertive.Well actually back then I wasn't introvertive. 

"Mom, is something up?" I asked her.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well things seem a little weird."

"Karamato, there's something I oughta tell you." she said. A bad feeling was _really _dwelling in me now.

"It's about your father."

"What? Is he dead?! What?!" I practically yelled. 

"No he's alive, but he isn't coming back."

"What do you mean?"

"Your dad has turned to....evil. He is head captain of the Karakara ninjas.He's been committing crimes and everything."

"Is this true?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Karamato."

From then on my life changed.My father? A member of the Karakara? I didn't like it one bit. And I was suppose to look up to this guy!Geez! I would've told Carla, but my mom told me not to tell anyone.

*5 years later*

I was ten then. My life changed 5 years ago. Little did I know it will change more. I was walking home from school. Carla was with me.

"You doing anything after school?" she asked.

"Nothing important."

"Good. Karamato, I want you to see something."

"What?"

"You know Edo Well right?"

"Yeah."

"Meet me there tonight at 7:00.Okay."

"Why?"

"I wanna show you something special. Can you make it?"

"I'll see."

"Great."

We went our separate ways. I wondered what Carla wanted to show me. I guess I'll find out.7:00 rolled around.I told my mom where'd I be and headed off to Edo Well. I found Carla sitting on the edge.There was a board over the hole of the well to prevent her from falling. I sat next to her.

"So, what's this thing you wanna show me?"

"Kara! You came just in time! If my calculations are right, it should appear in a few seconds?"

"What?" I asked. Then we looked at the starry sky. A big fireball zoomed across the night sky.It was beautiful.

"Oh my...." I said softly. After it passed I looked at Carla. 

"How'd you know about this?"

"I have a telescope. I noticed it last week. I charted it everyday and relized it would pass Earth.Through calculations I knew it would be visible at this time and day."

Carla was a very smart crow you know.

"How come the newscaster didn't know this?"

"They did."

"Oh, better start watching the news more often. Is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See you tommarow."

"Wait, Karamato-chan." I turned around and looked at Carla.

"Yes?"

"I....I love you." she said softly.

"Huh?"

"I've always cared about you, y'know. Ever since I met you."

"Really?" I asked. I really didn't know Carla felt that way.

"Are...you still...my friend?" she asked uncertained. She probably thought admitting that would scare me and end our friendship. To tell the truth, it didn't.

"Of course.I'll always be your friend Carla no matter what."

Carla breated a sigh of relief.

"See you tomarrow." I repeated.I smiled at her. It was the least I could do.

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Um......I guess."

"When we grow up. Will you marry me?" she asked. God, she must've really loved me. I cared a lot for her, but marraige? I was only 10! What was my answer?

"Of course. Anything for you Carla. That's a promise."

It was nice to see Carla's face light up.She finally let me go. That was on a Thursday. 

Two days later....

I went to the marketplace to pick up stuff for mom. As soon as I got out of civilian eye's someone grabbed me! He was mugging me.He carried me off into the forest.He let me go from his arms.

"What the heck is this?" I wondered. Then I saw the man. Actually he was a crow. A familiar crow.

"D-Dad?" I cried out. He was wearing green armor and a green helmet. He had a scar on his eye. He had the sign of Karakara on his left shoulder plate.

"Konnichiwa Karamato."

"Get away from me!"

"Karamato, I am your father!?"

"I can see that. Mom told me what you did. You walked out on us to join the bad side. Your a Karakara ninja now. Evil bastard." I cursed.

"Son. I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" I asked angrily.

"Because. I am the Karamaru. I want you to be Karamaru of the karakara clan."

"I don't intend to walk the path you do, _father_."

"Please. I need you to be my heir if I should die. My men are good, but with your training you can be better."

"I am outta here. Sayonara pops." I turned around and left, but my father wouldn't let me.

"Son. It is your DESTINY to be Karamaru. I didn't tell you this, but your grandfather was also leader of the Karakara."

"Oh my God! Are you saying I come from a long line of evil bastards?!"

"Don't talk that way! Listen. Please boy. Be Karamaru."

"Read my beak. No."

"Fine.So be it."

"Be it so." and with that I stormed out of there. I went back home and decided not to tell mom about _father_. Then one year later. My mother and I were enjoying a lazy Sunday afternoon. Then there was a knock on the door. Mom opened it. There was a Karakara ninja. Before mom can slam the door in his face he used ninja agility to get inside our house.

" I have come with a message for the Kara family.

"What?" mom and I asked out of ignorance.

"Your husband/father has disappeared. We looked everywhere but could not find him. He went on a mission for our leader, but never came back.He could be dead."

"WHAT?!" Mom and I cried. Strange as it may seem, I still cared for that man.After a brief discussion the crow left.My mom seemed to want to be alone. I went outside.Then the ninja stopped me.

"Your father still loved you y'know."

"Huh?"

"He did. He didn't want to be Karamaru, but his father made him."

"Just like your making me."

"Nya...uh....no see. Look, it's in your blood to be Maru of karakara. C'mon. Please your father."

I don't know what came over me then, but something inside me made me say "Yes."

That's when it all started. The ninja helped train me to be a great fighter. I learned in the art of Karakara. I spent much and much more time training and less and less time with school, family and Carla. Then when I was 15, the ninja said I was ready. Did I say good-bye to anyone? Especially Carla? No. I did exactly what my father did. I just left. The ninja introduced me to Gennaersai and Koon-no-Kami.I remember my first mission. I was immeadiatly kicking butt. From that day forward I was no longer Karamato, but Karamaru.I remeber my first encounter with Yattaro. I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine. Our swords clashed. Blades were flying. I got a few scars. So did he. I had him down. Then he unnleashed something I never saw before. He has harnessed the power of the Ginzu. He performed his Cat's Eye Slash and I ducked. He used it to destroy Koon's robots. He and his Nyankey always won. Even when I thought I had the upper hand he always one. I hated him. Now I like him. 

That's my story. Now here I am. At my wedding. About to marry the girl who still stuck with me after all the promises I've broken, all the bad things I've done. She really loves me. And I really love her.

THE END

Author's note: Hope ya liked it. I know it might not have been my best, but I enjoyed writing it anyway.

E-Mail comments( or try me w/ flames) at SuprSaayan@aol.com


End file.
